


Love

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e19 I Only Have Eyes For You, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stars91](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stars91).



Buffy sat on the floor, unable to process what had just occurred. The ghosts had released their bodies and he had continued to kiss her. He held her as if he never wanted to let her go. She knew those arms, those lips and she had murmured his name.

That's when he had looked at her with horrified loathing and fled.

Deep inside he still loved her. Just when she thought things couldn't get any harder. "Love is forever," James had said. Love wasn't going to prevent her from killing him, it would only ensure her heart would never heal.


End file.
